


good as hell

by battour



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Short, Watersports, leo loves pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battour/pseuds/battour
Summary: “Sena... I want you to only show this side of you to me.”





	good as hell

Izumi’s hands tremble at his waist. Leo’s eyes are on him, ever expectant, which makes him feel as if he has a constant weight pressing down on his chest and shoulders.

He should never have agreed to this. It’s an absurd request no matter how he looks at it, but he just can’t seem to say no when Leo asks things of him. Swallowing thickly to try getting rid of the lump in his throat, Izumi grits his teeth and pulls the zipper down. The sound of it sounds unnaturally loud to his own ears, and he keeps experiencing these bursts of fear that someone is going to enter the practice room at any moment.

The air feels cold against his cock, a stark contrast in comparison to Leo’s warmth pressed up against his back. His hands come to cover Izumi’s, only for a moment, encouraging him to... to relieve himself as agreed on. Right here.

Leo’s mouth close to his ear reveals that he has to be standing on his toes. His breaths are heavy and hot.

Izumi squeezes his eyes shut and tries to relax his muscles. It takes uncomfortably long despite how close he is to his bursting point, but then— finally, _finally_ he’s reached the end of this ordeal. A warm stream of urine spills from him, some pouring over his shaking hands before spilling on the floor.

It’s over. It’s finally over, and Izumi doesn’t understand why his relief is tainted with disappointment.

“Sena... I want you to only show this side of you to me.”

It’s not until Leo kisses him, clumsy and wet, until Izumi notices the tears spilling from his eyes.


End file.
